A Dream is More than a dream
by Ashley-Magnus
Summary: my first Non Ashley fan fic please read and comment feel free to be mega brutal also spoilers for Sanctuary For All End Of Nights and Haunted


1887 London,

It was a warm summer's night and John Druitt had taken Helen Magnus out for dinner and a show. Helen smiled as John opened the door of the carriage for her, once she was in he himself got in and sat beside her. She grinned as he put his arm around her "I had a wonderful time tonight John" She said looking into his deep blue eyes, he smiled in return "As did I" he said kissing her cheek and gave her shoulder a slight squeeze.

2009 Old City,

Helen awoke with a slight fright "what the hell" she said wondering why she had dreamt of John for the first time for such a long time. She got out of bed and got dressed and the went down to her lab. She ran a bunch of tests trying to see if there was anything that could explain the dream, after the 18th test she decided it was only a dream and went to lunch.

1888 London,

"John what are you doing?" Helen asked trying to hide the fear in her voice, he had already killed seven prostitutes she couldn't and wouldn't allow him to kill another. She went to fire her gun but couldn't bring her self to pull the trigger, but then he had slit the poor womanise throat and she fired and he teleported away, she was certain it had hit him and certain that he was dead.

2009 Old City

"Dear God" Helen said as she woke up for yet another dream of John, She got dressed , straight after breakfast she to speak to Will she was sure if anyone would understand this it would be him.

"Are you sure this isn't just because of what happened the last time Druitt was here?" Will asked, she took a moment to think about what had happened, when he had turned back to his ripper self "that's exactly what I thought to but it's the fourth dream I've had in a week and they don't feel like dreams, it's as if I'm actually there, reliving it all" Will nodded, trying to think of something he said, he just shrugged his shoulders and said" maybe try a steatite that may stop the dreams and let you get a good nights sleep" she nodded and thanked him then left the room.

2008 Old City,

"Killing her won't get you what you want John" Helen said holding a gun to him with tears in her eyes. "Well then you may want to get her in oh say the next ten minutes" She hit a few keys on the keyboard and saw Ashley was trapped in the shoe she hit a few others to make the screens in the main lab come down, Helen took a deep breathe and finally said "fine, stay here" She went off to get what she needed and returned a few minutes later with a small wooden box and set it down on the desk, she removed a needle and handed it to John "I assure you it's mine" John took the needle and injected the blood into his left arm "You won't regret this" he said with a smile, Helen just looked at him and said "wish I could say the same thing", the smile suddenly disappeared from John's face and he looked as if he was in pain "I…will be…back" bad with that he managed to teleport away.

2009 Old City,

"what the hell" Helen said as she climbed out of bed and grabbed robe and went straight to Will. "It happened again Will, I dreamt about that little visit of his last year" he looked up at her and shrugged his shoulders "Magnus I honestly don't know what could be causing this, I wish I did I really do". Helen sighed "Thank you Will" she said and walked out of his office.

After breakfast that morning Helen ran yet another batch of tests which again come up with nothing.

Late 2008 Old City,

"Mom" Ashley said to her mom and teleported away leaving her mother crying on the floor, around ten minutes later John walked in and ran to Helen he held her in his arms and look at her "Ashley?" he asked praying she was alive, Helen shook her head which caused him to burst into tears, He held on to Helen hoping to wake up from this horrible nightmare. Helen looked into the eyes of the father of her daughter which caused her to cry even harder.

2009 Old City,

Helen woke up that morning crying this time knowing that it had to be more than a dream. She got dressed and made her way down to Ashley's old room, it was still the way she had left, She sat down on the bed and picked up the photo Ashley had on her bedside table of her and Ashley in Morocco, as a tear rolled down her check she placed the photo back in it's place on the table and left the room.

"Will, they have got to be more than dreams I had another last night" Will looked at Helen "What was it about" He asked moving in his seat, she took a deep breath and fought back tears "Ashley's death" She said and saw him look down, she knew Will has deeper feelings for Ashley that he never got to tell her about, he took a deep breath and looked at her, "maybe the toll of losing Ashley and Druitt is taking it's toll" he said to her not looking directly at her, she nodded "Perhaps, thank you Will" she said and left the room

early 2009 Old City,

"John where are you going" Helen asked him not wanting the love of her life and the father of her daughter to leave, afraid she would never see him again, never get the chance to cure him of his permanent anger. "I have no destination in mind" John said not making eye contact with her "John Please" she begged, praying he would stay but before she could say another word he had teleported away.

2009 Old City,

This time when Helen woke up it was still the middle of the night, she went to roll over to go back to sleep when ti saw John asleep beside her, She went to wake him but decided against it instead she snuggled up to his chest and went back to sleep smiling as he placed his arm around her knowing that a dream was indeed more than just a dream.

The End


End file.
